Second Chances
by BlazeTheForestBirdAurthor
Summary: The war was over. Madara was dead. but so was most of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Naruto has nothing left. everything had been taken by Madara by a fail safe placed by the man. So what happens when a goddess lets him go back in time to fix things? follow Naruto on his journey to save his home the second time around with the memories of the future and some new powers.
1. Time to Go back

**So this is one of the stories I promised in my update. I am working on the other two as well but this I just happened to finish first. O am not new to fanfiction writing but I am not an experienced one either. So any thoughts and opinions and criticism is welcomed. I hope you like this because it took me a while and if it gets a great deal of attention then I might focus on this and finish the other two later.**

 **Now time for the most common thing in any fanfic: DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto if you would please**

 **Naruto: But why me?**

 **Because im making a you a bad ass and pairing you up with someone just as badass**

 **Naruto: But Blaze you havent set a pairing yet.**

 **I know I will when shes introduced later on. For now I will let the audience guess who the pairing is. Hint: She can relate to Naruto. Now that might be a dead give away to any hard core fans out there and if you don't get it then you will just have to wait. Now do the disclaimer.**

 **Naruto: Blaze doesn't own me or any thing dealing with my friends and stuff.**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

 **"Demon talking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 **"Higher entity talking"**

 **'Higher entity thinking'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Destroyed Battle field

Naruto Uzumaki looked around the battle field of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It was a barren wasteland. Full of bodies and despair. The fight with Madara proved to be the biggest challenge of his life. He had nearly been killed. He had won. The war was over. But to Naruto it was a hallow win. Madara in his last breath had activated his fail safe plan.

 _Flash back_

Naruto and Sasuke had claimed there six paths power. Naruto had awakened the truth seeker orbs and Sasuke had his rinnegan. They had new powers but Madara was experienced. He was evading all of their attacks. Well until Sasuke learned what his Rinnegan could do. He could teleport himself or people by switching them with another object. Naruto and Sasuke were making good use of that ability. With it they were landing hit after hit. But Madara didn't seem to notice it. He just shrug it off. Making some distance Sasuke approached Naruto with an idea.

"I have a way to defeat him. When I was in Orochimaru's lab I found a seal. It has the potential to seal anything its applied to the person who applied it. It apparently binds anything sealed to the sealer. Through some research I've discovered this includes people. It can bind the soul to the sealer. That means…"

"If the sealer dies then the bound soul dies." Naruto was all serious. This sounded like the seal on his stomach. "Did you catch the name of this seal?''

Sasuke nodded. "From what the note said it was called Fukanzen Shinda Akuma Shohi Shiru(imperfect dead demon consumption seal). It's a one time thing. I can apply it. I just need you to make an opening."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "NO. That can't be an option. I just got you back teme. There has to be another option"

"Well even if there is you wont be able to accomplish it!" Madara came out of no where swinging his truth seeking staff at the ground making an earthquake and separating the two. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt for Naruto's chakra. Finding it and Madara's close by he rushed to them.

Naruto was fighting for his life. Madara came at him with full force. He was dodging attacks left right and center, not having time to counter attack. He found his opening when Madara over extended his arm. Naruto quickly grabbed it and swung Madara in to the air. Jumping up higher than what he had thrown Madara he made a rasengan and slammed Madara into the ground. Back flipping away from the small crater that formed he waited for the dust cloud to settle and waiting for Madara to reappear. He waited before instincts kicked in and he looked up to see a falling Madara. He got ready to jump but was shocked when he saw Sasuke tackle him out of thin air. They rolled on the ground before Madara kicked him off. Madara got to his feet an looked to the other Uchiha smirking.

"What? You think you can beat me but it's pointless. No matter what you do it won't be enough to take me down. I am immortal. I'm in a body with unlimited chakra and the ten tail jinchuuriki. Do you really think you can win?"

Naruto got on the scene and saw something applied to Madara's chest. A paper slip that he himself had not yet seen. "Sasuke don't do it!"

Sasuke shook his head and made a single seal. The paper on his chest started glowing. Madara then noticed it. "Haven't you learned that those seals wont work on me?"

Sasuke made a small smirk, "Yeah I know that. But this isn't those seals. This one is special."

Madara was curious , before he felt something pulling him. A distortion in the air formed in front of him as he felt himself being pulled into it. He traced the distortion back to Sasuke as his shit blew apart and a seal formed on his stomach. Madara's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "You're trying to seal me? You ignorant fool. I am Madara Uchiha. The greatest Uchiha that has ever lived and I-"

Madara couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke pumped more chakra into the seal and pulled Madara into the seal in his stomach. He shook violently as his body was trying to cope with the new chakra entering his system. He tried to stand up and fell to one knee. He tried to make a chidori, but his chakra was fluxing too much. He weakly turned his head too Naruto.

"Naruto you have to kill me. Hurry before he breaks the seal.''

"But shouldn't be impossible to break? I mean if his soul is bound to yours then…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Think dobe. What happens if the nine tails gets to much influence? He can take over my body. Especially because its an imperfect seal. You need to kill me now. Before he…he…aaaaaggggghhhh"

Sasuke couldn't finish sentence as the seal on his stomach was slowly cracking and Madara slowly appeared out of the cell. Naruto's body acted before his mind could process the event. He had rushed forward with a kunai in hand. He had went straight through Madara and into Sasuke's heart. Sasuke widened his eyes before smiling. The light was quickly fading from his eyes and his body was falling. "Itachi-nee….I did it. I….avenged the clan…. and brought…. honor to the Uchiha name…." His body hit the floor and Sasuke Uchiha was gone.

Madara though was still lingering. He was furious. He hated to admit it but there plan had actually worked. His soul had been bound to the Uchiha. He was slowly fading into the abyss. He looked at the blonde shinobi with rage before smirking. "This dance was fun. But know this. This victory will always be hollow."

With those ominous words his spirit faded away. And as soon as his chakra disappeared the entire battle field lit up with explosions. Naruto himself was caught in one and the force knocked him out. He had no idea how long he was out but when he woke up he couldn't believe his eyes. The entire field was full of unmoving bodies. He had to guess that most the entire allied army had gathered here to make one last stand against the great Uchiha. And now they were all dead. It took him a while but he confirmed that all of his friends had died and the kages did as well.

( _Flash back end)_

Naruto was dead inside. He had no friends. And the only surviving members of the allied forces were now trying to regroup together. He knew that the people would look to him for guidance. But he also knew that he wasn't ready for that type of deal. He wasn't going to run away because he never ran, but he didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do. He sat down on the spot and meditated for a little bit he was interrupted by Kurama, but his voice was full of shock and awe.

 **"Naruto, please come in here now. Its important."**

"How important? If you cant see I just won a war. And the people, when they find me, will look to me for guidance and a plan. What could be so important that you need me to come right away? Besides if you're telling me not to give up then have fun trying for nothing I'm almost out of hope…."

That's when he heard a new voice in his head, one he didn't recognize. **"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, there is always hope. You are the living embodiment of hope. Now is not the time to wallow in your despair, for there is a way to get your friends back!"**

Naruto quickly entered his mindscape and saw a women there. She was by far the most beautiful women he had ever saw. She was wearing a white robe, that hugged her rather curvy figure. Her hair was white as bone and her eyes were an amber color that glowed with warmth. Her creamy skin was flawless as she turned around to face Naruto. Who was too busy looking at the women. He felt warmth radiating off her body and a motherly love. But he also felt extreme power, of which sent his instincts off the chart telling him not to fuck with this women.

"Well I didn't know my mind would host a women of your beauty or I would have done something to make this place look better. Ummm who are you?"

This remark left the women completely off guard, as she started to laugh softly before she couldn't hold it back. **"My, my Kurama is he always like this? I never knew he had a flirting side inside him. Well then again it is just a mask to hide the pain"**

Naruto was wide eye in shock. "How….How do you know that! I haven't told any one that!"

The mystical women merely smirked, " **I know many things Naruto-kun. And that mask of yours is annoying. Now then be a good boy and drop it. If you do that I'll tell you who am I and why I'm here"**

Naruto looked at her strangely before sighing. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they seemed to sharpen. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her "There I dropped it now who are you and what do you want'

 **"Oh my. I know you can feel my presence. And you're still taking a defensive stance. Hehehe. I wonder how long it's been since a mortal has stood there ground against a Kami?...heh that look on your face is priceless Naruto-kun. Yes I did promise to tell you who I was. I am the being you mortal call Kami. And I'm here to give you a second chance."**

Upon hearing her words Naruto froze. He couldn't believe his ears. "A second chance …..for what? And why me?''

The women smiled a sad smile. Kurama stood in the background, he too could not believe what he was hearing **. "Because Naruto your life was hell"** When she said this tears started to come down her face, **"You've had the very literal definition of a crappy life. You have every right to hate the world. To give up. And I was powerless to help you. But it turns out you don't need help. You stood on your own feet. Made a life out of a terrible childhood. You even saved the world and befriended the very being that made your life miserable in the first place. All your friends are dead and there's a greater threat still remaining. Not one you can defeat by yourself. No this requires the power of you and your friends working together to accomplish. If not then this world will be know more. To that end I will take you to a new timeline so that you may put everything in a new order. To accomplish a new future. One where you're friends will be happy and you can be happy. I couldn't help you when you were a child, so this is how I intend to make up for it."**

Naruto looked shocked and looked towards Kurama. "Kurama…can..s-he actually do that…send me back?"

Kurama looked at the girl, who proclaimed to be Kami. " **Yes. I can feel the divine energy. I believe she is who she says she is."**

 **"** Ok. So I lets say I accept whats this threat you're talking about? And how do I stop it?"

Kami smiled and snapped her fingers. The room started to shatter and disappear in a white flash.

(?)

When He could finally see again he realized he was on top of Kurama. He looked to be in a circular court room as there were places where other people could sit. He saw the main point right in front of him, Kami stood there. That's when more people started to join the room. The first to enter was a man dressed in a black suit with a purple striped tie. His hair was like Naruto's accept his was jet black and his eyes were a dark shade of red and had an icy glare and he had a scythe on his back. He gave off a cold feeling. He stood in pulpit next to Kami. The next to join was another man. He wore a blue causal kimono with wave designs on it. On his back was a large katana.

The next two to show up were females. One had black straight hair and was wearing a casual red robe with black flames at the bottom. Her eyes were green and she gave of an aura of fire. The girl who appeared next to her wore a lavender robe with her brown hair tied in to a bun. Her eyes were brown and she gave an amused aura.

The last person to show up wore a red sleeveless shirt with baggy black cargo pants. His hair and eyes were a bright blonde color. He had sliver fox ears and a sliver fox tail. He gave off a impish aura.

But the one thing Naruto noticed was that they had the same feeling as Kami. It didn't take long to figure out they were Kami's and he quickly bowed.

He heard Kami giggle. " **it is okay Naruto-kun we wont bite."**

he raised his head and closed his eyes. He snapped them open and relaxed his body. "Kami, where are we? The last thing I remember was being in my mindscape and then a flash of light."

The guy directly next to Kami spoke up. **"I am the being known as Shinigami Naruto. And yes I'm the same one who sealed the Kage's away and your father. You are in the Holy Chambers. The central meeting place for us. Now Kami why did you summon us?"**

 **"And why did you bring such a handsome young man with you? You're not picking favorites are you? Care to share"-** this came from the women with the flam robe. At such comments Naruto blushed.

The women with the lavender dress merely shook her head. Kami smiled and looked around the room. " **Naruto this is the Heavenly Courtroom. I'll spare the details. But lets say that anything big like this needs to be voted on to be passed. Every one of us had a hand in making the universe, there fore if one of us wants to add or change something that affects anything outside of there realm of creation then it must be voted to be passed, with the biggest vote going to the person(s) being affected. Now let me intro duce you. First is Shinigami, God of Death. Next is Susann'o, God of storm and sea and the Patron of Destruction. Then Amateratsu and Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Sun and Moon. Then finally Inari, God of the wild and patron of the Foxes. Now for you my brethren. The world we have come to know and love is under grave threat. We are not allowed to interfere by the sacred decree. But the world has failed for the knowledge they need was not given nor found no discovered. I have taken from that world the strongest mortal. I ask of you, lets destroy this world before it destroys itself and make a new one and send this one to that new world so that he may see to it the right path is taken."**

The Kami's looked at each other in amusement. This idea had never before presented it self to them. But Naruto stood in shock at her request. But upon hearing the course of action that would be taken his eyes grew fierce.

"You can't do that! There is still people in my world. Its not right for us to take away their future. We cant destroy that world!"

Tsukuyomi looked at Naruto intrigued. " **Oh? So then Naruto-kun how do you suppose we stop the world we created from being destroyed. If we let that world stay as it is then it'll destroy itself. Any ninja strong enough to stop the threat is no longer alive. So then how do fix this problem?"**

Inari looked Naruto closely, looking for his answer. "What even is this threat? No one has told me anything about it?"

Susann'o straightened his back and cleared his throat. " **Kayguga Otsutsuki. The women who discovered chakra from the divine tree. She ate it's fruit and gained incredible powers. And she had two sons who inherited her powers. She then grew evil with her power. Turing into a tyrant. So her two sons sealed her away by sealing her into the moon. But there was a way to revive her. So her creation, who you know as black Zetsu, sought out to gather the ingredients for her revival. This threat will come too and Hagoromo knew so which why he passed on his powers to you and your friend, so that when she came again you could seal her away. But with Sasuke dead the incarnation of Azura went away. So now there is no way to stop her. Now with this information, I too would like to know, what do you purpose."**

The blonde closed his eyes and meditated for a bit, 'Kurama what do you think? You're being really quiet you know'

 **'We are in the presence of the strongest deities, the ones who made the world. I'm in awe that they think you're worthy to be in there court. But I do have to agree with them. If the world is in danger then destroying it would seem better than letting it destroy itself.'**

 **'** No we cant. There are still people in the world. They don't deserve to be destroyed out of a whim. Even if it seems bleak. Maybe…..i got it. **'**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at Kurama. He then proceeded to look around the room. "What it be possible to reverse time and send me to the past. I can then prepare for the coming battle"

Everyone in the room widened there eyes at that idea. Reversing time wasn't rare but the idea always failed to pass court. Every kami looked at each other then to Kami. They all had different opinions of time. Inari, though clearly liked the idea. He was grinning like a mad man.

Kami looked around the room and found eyes on her. " **Well we do posses the ability to do so, though we have never done it before. Let it now stand that in this court room the notion for time distortion is on stand. All will cast there vote. For the stand to pass a unanimous vote must be withheld. In defense of the Stand is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, holder of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Yoki aka Kurama no Kitsune. What say you in defense?"**

Naruto stood his ground and looked Kami square in her eyes, "This is your creation which is on its path to destroy itself. Kami-Chan has called me here to help. It is to my understanding that everyone here in this court room has helped in someway to shape humanity. So therefore I ask for approval in going to the past. Kurama and I will fix the past to the future of the world from going black."

Kurama then spoke up, " **I have been alive for countless generations. I know much about the world and its self destruction like pattern. I believe that Naruto can change the world."**

Inari chuckled **. "So he was able to change you as well Kurama? Hmmm. I have made my decision**." He disappeared and reappeared beside Naruto with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face. " **I choose to believe in this kid. I vote for a time distortion. And I would ask you all to think carefully about this. I for one do not see the point in making a new universe when we can just redial this one."**

All the deities looked at each other. Amateratsu and Tsukuyomi both disappeared and stood behind Naruto. The Sun goddess spoke first. " **I can see all under the eyes of the sun. I have seen this child struggle from birth. He chooses to fix the past when by all rights he has every reason to hate everyone. I can feel his burning passion. I stand behind him and vote for a distortion."**

 **"I stand with my sister. Under the eyes of the moon I had a servant placed. Thought he only knew of me as a phantom he praised Naruto. The one known as Itachi Uchiha held him in high regards. I choose to believe my servants word. I vote for with my sister**." said Tsukuyomi. Naruto widened his eyes when he heard what Itachi was.

Susann'o looked at the other two remaining deities. Kami smiled and she too appeared beside Naruto **. '' I am the one who rescued his soul. Im the one who brought him here, so naturally I approve of it. I know he can do it. Susann'o! Shinigami! What say you?"**

 **"First a question for a hero, if I may** ," said Susann'o **, "we have never done this before. There is slight risk that if we do send you back you could die, or not even remember anything at all. You could be messed up beyond recognition. There is a lot that could go wrong. Are you sure you want to stay this course?"**

Naruto took a serious face and stood firmly. "Of course I'll continue. I have to save my friends. I made a promise. And I don't go back on my word, that's my nindo. My ninja code dattebayo."

Susann'o grinned. " **To get through the trouble that lies ahead you need to be firm on your path. You cant hesitate and you cant second guess. Once you set a path you must see it through the end. I put my support with Naruto. He has my vote. Shinigami. You're the only who has yet to vote. Speak your mind brother."**

Shinigami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly opened his red eyes and set his gaze at the blonde shinobi. Though he wouldn't admit it to any body the blonde earned his respect. He didn't back down and he met deathly gaze with his own. He didn't flinch or try to look anywhere else. Shinigami blinked and nodded. " **Why not. This should be interesting. I give my support to Naruto and give him my vote."**

All the deities returned to there post and Kami took charge. " **The stand has passed. A unanimous vote has passed. Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama will be sent back. And because of such a rare event has occurred I will allow Naruto to pick the time for his arrival in the past. Before I adjourn this meeting is there anything else the people want to say?"**

The twin sisters both stepped forward, with the sun goddess speaking before her sister. " **Naruto I want to bestow upon you the gift of Fire. You have a wind affinity so this should help you. Make the tiger sign and focus your chakra. The fire you make will bend to your will. Though fire likes to be wild. So the more you try to control it the weaker it will become. Though your wind affinity should power it up."**

 **"and I would like to give you the Moon's Guidance. During night if you look in the reflection of the moon and call my name I will appear. I will be limited on some things but I should be able to help you."** Tsukuyomi said with a grin. Seeing the sisters bestow a gift upon him Susann'o moved forward as well. He took the blade from off his back and threw it to Naruto.

" **This is my blade. The Kusanagi no Susann'o. My personal weapon. That is the true Kusanagi. That piece of metal the snake wields is an imitation. I give you this blade. Learn to wield it properly and befriend it like you befriended Kurama. Do this and the blade will protect you."**

Inari looked at Naruto then Kurama. " **I will give you the fox summoning contract. This means that when you go back Kurama can be summoned outside of the seal with out any nasty side affects. And you will be introduced the fox clan."**

Kami looked around the room and saw Shinigami wasn't moving and therefore decided to send Naruto on his way. She snapped her finger and Kurama went back in the seal and Naruto was on the floor. " **Unlike last time you will have Kurama's entire self inside of you. This means you can summon him in his physical body not just his chakra body. Now Naruto, when would you like to be sent to?"**

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Actually I have a question. When im sent back will I be in my old body? Like will I have to start from scratch with my training?"

Kami nodded her head. " **Yes . You will be brought back to the body in that time frame. You will have you're memoires and such but you will need to train you're body back to this form. Additionally you will need to train your body to handle huge amounts of yoki again to obtain the bijuu form again. And you will have to learn how to use your new powers on your own, Now I ask again when would you like to be brought back?"**

He didn't miss a beat, "Bring me back to the day I joined the academy. The first time I joined. That's where I want to go." Kami nodded and snapped her fingers again. Naruto started to fade away into nothingness. "Thank you for this chance, I wont let you down. And if you are watching then I hope I can provide some entertainment." and with that said he disappeared entirely. '' **Now lets hope we have done the right thing."**

(in a run down apartment)

A blonde kid, who looked like he had been beaten to near death, slowly opened his eyes ocean blue eyes. He slowly got out of bed and looked around before tears came to his eyes. "Thank you. I wont waste this chance. I promise."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That ends this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you can guess the right pairing then I'll give you guys a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time**

 **Ja ne**


	2. Time for changes

**Okay guy's new chapter. I got good reviews from the last one and I decided to focus on this story while writing my other ideas later. I don't think mulit tasking with stories is a good idea for me. I hope you guys enjoy this and I do ask that you guys help me out. Point out errors in my stoires so I can go hack and fix it. The first review I got pointed something out and I will fix it when I can. Also give me some ideas you would like to see or ask me questions and I will answer them in either in the next chapter or I will you. And right now no one has guessed the pairing although someone did give me a logical reasoning on a pair.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and review.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto got out of the bed and looked around. He noticed that things were taller than he remembered them as. He blinked. They weren't taller. He was shorter. Re ran to the bathroom and saw that he had indeed been brought back to his six year old body. He remembered the chat with Kami and widened his eyes. 'This is real, right? I really am six years old again?'

 **'Yes Naruto. We have been brought back to the past. And if you haven't noticed there seems to be a rather odd scroll lying on the floor. It's probably important. Go check it out.' Kurama said sounding tired.**

Naruto eyes widened. 'Kurama you're there! So we really are back. That means….all my friends….wait did you say scroll?' Naruto was emotional until registered the fox's words. Indeed there was a scroll lying on the floor. Unlike the others this was written on a golden parchment and tied by a silver ribbon. He walked over there and picked it up and unfurled it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Congratulations Naruto-kun. You made it to the past. This means you have a new mission. Do your best to save the future. You need to know something. By going back in time you have completely eliminated the possibility for your old future to exist. You have knowledge of future events. Use it wisely. Just know that by doing this then you will be changing the future and WILL make new events that you haven't seen before. Moving on, I would like to address one more thing._

 _You will find below a seal. This holds all the divine powers and weapons you have been granted are stored. By releasing the seal you will have acknowledged your role as our instrument to save the world. We wish you the best. Besides your contact with Tsukuyomi-chan there will be a severe drop in the amount of help we can provide you. Good luck._

 _Signed,_

 _Kami''s of the Heavenly Court_

Naruto reread the paper and saw the seal. He didn't miss a beat and released it. The room flashed and Naruto felt a burning on his neck. He looked in the mirror and saw a marking on his left shoulder blade. It was a star with a crescent wave with a small circle in side of it surrounded by a flame pattern .on the other shoulder blade was a fox wearing a skull mask. On the floor there were four scrolls. Each a different color: blue, lavender, red, and yellow. He picked up the blue one first and opened it.

 _This is the scroll holding my legendary weapon the Kusanagi no Susann'o. You will need to summon it and pass it tests to wield it in battle. It has high standards and rarely listens to me. I can only give you the test. You must pass is test if you want to wield it in battle. My hint is to stand your ground. Enjoy._

Naruto had a sweat drop on his head. There was a basic storage seal on the bottom of the scroll. He released it and a blade fell on the ground. It was a long katana. It had a blue scabbard with wave designs on it with no guard. Naruto picked it up and found that the blade couldn't be drawn. No matter how hard he pulled it wouldn't budge. He held it and thought for a moment. 'Susann'o said to befriend it and he also said that it doesn't listen to him a lot of the times. Maybe I can try this… Kusanagi are you there? Will you answer me?'

Naruto waited for minute in pure silence. Waiting for a response, he was about to try again when he heard s reply. ' **I am the legendary blade Kusanagi no Susann'o. I am meant to be held b masters of the sword who have dedicated their lives to learn the way of the blade. And yet I am put in the hands of a child who only knows how punch and run. What cruelty is this? Tell me boy why do you think I should let you draw me after my skin has rested inside its shell for generations? Answer me!'**

Naruto stood there taking the words of the blade and responded instantly. 'I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the container of the nine tailed fox, Kurama. A hero from the future and champion of the Kami''s. I have been personally selected to save the future by being sent to the past. And if I change the past then the future will change. This means new challenges that I haven't faced before. I want to fight with all my friends.

' **So what am I? just another weapon for you to use and throw away when I am no longer needed**?' the blade was still being as stern as before, not even phased about Naruto's words.

Naruto Growled, 'You're right I am not a blade master. I'm a hot head, and I tend to strike with my fist more often than a bladed weapon. But I do not treat anything as a simple tool. I treat everything with care. And I would never treat a blade like another piece of metal. I know the true meaning of blade even though I don't know a proper stance I am willing to learn and adapt. Will that work for you?'

Mentally he could hear the blade smirking, ' **Great. A master who is willing to admits his weakness and speaks true from his heart. Ok then, answer me this. You are a being from the future stuck in the past. What is your goal now that you are here?'**

Naruto didn't miss a beat, 'I am going to save my friends. I'm going to make thing better. I refuse to let Madara have his way this time around. People who died in the future won't die this time around.' said the blonde shinobi with fierce determination, the next response was laughter.

' **I like the way you think kid. I have decided. I will allow you to wield so long as you do so with honor. As you wield me you and I will grow stronger in our bond and you will learn of my special powers. For now unseal me and I will give you the scrolls needed to learn my fighting style. You have passed my test.'**

Naruto Grinned and slowly took the blade from the sheath. The entire blade was blue with silver swirl designs made in the blade, engraved in it were carvings that Naruto couldn't make heads or tail of this, but he liked it. He also found the scrolls with the Kusanagi fighting style. He put the blade back in its sheath and moved on to the next scroll, or would have if not for hearing a knock at the door. Using a trick that Jiriya taught him he sent a ping of his chakra out and felt a chakra that nearly made him tear up. It was _the old man's_ chakra. He quickly put the scrolls away and put on his old mask.

He ran to the door and opened it, a genuine smile on his face; he saw the old man in his robes and almost broke down. 'I'll tell him later. He deserves to know' but on the outside, "Hi jiji. I wasn't expecting you or else I would have cleaned up the place, would you like to come in?"

The old Hokage smiled at Naruto. He really did love the boy like his own grandson. He needed someone to love him after all. "No Naruto. I came to get you. You do remember what today is, don't you?'' Naruto put on a questioning face and the hokage answered him, "The first day of the academy semester. And you were enrolled. I came by so you don't forget. Now are you ready to go?"

Naruto shook his head, "Let me go grab my jacket and I will be." he ran off inside and quickly made a protection seal on the scrolls and sealed away the Kusanagi before sealing all the other stuff away. He grabbed the orange jacket and ran back outside. "Okay Jiji I'm ready." Sarutobi nodded and lead the way Naruto hot on his heels.

Naruto kept his eyes open and noticed the glares the villagers sent him and frowned. He remembered some time after the pain attack was when they started to respect him. He ignored them for now, knowing things would change in time. Naruto then had a thought. He wanted to tell the Hokage everything. And he wanted to as soon as possible. "Hey jiji are you free this afternoon? I wanted to know if I can talk to you after the academy lets us out."

The hokage looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm afraid not today. I have business to attend to. But I am free tomorrow. So feel free to come by around four, is that ok with you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and soon they were standing in front of the academy. He smiled and looked around and found the swing he always sat on. The hokage grabbed his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, I want you to take this seriously. Every great ninja has an origin. Naruto, when you asked me to enroll you do you remember what I asked you?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. It was so long ago, or it was to him. He shook his head and the hokage continued. "I asked you why you wanted to be a ninja and you couldn't answer my question. I ask you again before we go in there. What is your dream as a ninja? "The old man asked with a serious face.

Naruto didn't even hesitate, "I want the power to protect my precious people. The ones I have now and in the future. I've been protected my entire life. I want to return the favor. I want to protect them as they protected me. I won't ever let them down. That's a promise. And I never go back on word and I won't give up, that's my nindo. My ninja way!" said Naruto, with a fierce determined look in his eyes. The old hokage smiled and let out a small laugh. 'The will of fire burns brightly in him. And he has your will Minato. I expect great things from him.'

"That is an admirable goal Naruto-kun. Live by that nindo and you will be an excellent shinobi. Now let's go. We shouldn't keep your sensei waiting." the old man said.

From inside his head Naruto heard Kurama chuckling. " **I am taking a nap, so don't get yourself killed. Words of advice though, open up the rest of the scrolls when you get home."**

'Ok Kurama. I'll talk to you later.' thought Naruto as he was led to a familiar class room. Opening the door he saw a class that he wasn't familiar with. This was the first time he went through the academy so he wouldn't see the clan heirs for about two years. He intended to pass the first time around although he would two years younger than the rest of the class. The only one he recognized was his old sensei and older brother, Iruka.

Iruka looked at Naruto indifferently. He of course knew of the boy, any chunin and above knew of him. But he didn't like to put labels on anything so he would put up with him. He bowed to the hokage and looked to the class. "Ok class this is the new student that will joining us. You will treat him as a fellow peer. Go sit next Hinokia. Now that everyone is here I can begin. You are all genin in training. You will be taught basic chakra manipulation, kunai throwing, shuriken throwing, basic taijutsu, basic ninjutsu, basic genjutsu, and Leaf History. We will be breaking up the schedule. If you look to the board you will see how the weekend will go…"

Naruto took the seat next to a black haired girl. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. Little did the old Iruka know was that Naruto always paid attention in class? He just liked to annoy the older man. So closed his eyes and nodded off for a little bit. He was woken up when he felt an eraser hit him on the head. He looked up to see the familiar annoyed face of Iruka. "Ok Naruto since you seems to think you know all of this already and can take a nap please give me the names of the past Hokage's and what they were known for."

Naruto smirked. He had fought in a war with all them not to long ago after all. "Yes Iruka-sensei. They are in order Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hinzuren Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze; Lord First was known for the wood release and earned the nickname "Wooden Titan" in his face off against Madara Uchiha. Lord Second was known for his godly water affinity and the ability to pull water out of the atmosphere. He was also known for making dangerous kinjutsu and was once known as the fastest man alive for making a teleportation jutsu. Lord Third is known as the professor for mastering a lot of ninja arts and for fighting in all ninja wars to date. He is also our current hokage because of the untimely death of Lord fourth. Lord fourth was known as the strongest ninja in his generation. He was also the fastest man alive because he took Lord second teleportation jutsu and remade it into a better version. During the previous war he used against Iwa and earned the nickname the Yellow Flash and being the only ninja to get a triple s rank with a flee on sight warning in the bingo book. He, also like Lord second, made dangerous jutsu the most deadly of his being the Rasengan and a thunder jutsu of which no one has heard the name of. Does that satisfy you Iruka-sensei?"

The entire class was silent and Iruka was in awe. Iruka nodded dumbly before smiling. "Yes Naruto it does. You can sit down now. Everything that Naruto said is true. That's why the Hidden leaf is the strongest of the Five Great Nations even though it is the youngest. We've had prodigies come from most every generation. Such as Kakashi Hatakte and Itachi Uchiha, the three legendary Sannin…." Iruka went off on a speech about strong ninjas when a thought came to Naruto's head.

'Orochimaru hasn't betrayed the leaf yet….if what Anko told is true then he doesn't desert until after the Uchiha massacre. Maybe…..Oi Kurama wake up real quick.'

He heard a groan from inside his head **"What is it Naruto? This better be good I was enjoying my nap."**

'I want your opinion on something. How bad do you think the timeline will go off course if we stop to big plot points never happened?'

Kurama got a confused look on his face, " **Well that depends. What two points are you talking about?"**

'The Uchiha Massacre and Orochimaru's betrayal. If we change that, even in the slightest the ripple effect will massive wouldn't it?' Naruto thought, thinking mainly of his friend Anko, who by now would be an apprentice to the snake master.

 **"I say let Orochimaru betray again. His betrayal is what sets up the sound invasion during your chunin exams. And unless you want to ruin your chances of befriending Shukaku host then let it play out. Heck even the hot snake chick should get the mark again. That way she has the drive to become a better ninja. Also I say let the Uchiha die. They've been a pain in my side ever since they learned how to fully functionalize their genjutsu capability. But in the end it's your choice. Just known that _anything you do_ will change the future. Now let me sleep." ** Kurama said with a yawn.

Naruto let the giant fox slumber while he pondered the idea. He hated to admit it but Kurama was right. Back in his timeline Anko had told him that the only reason she got as strong as she did was so she could get answers out of the snake sannin. Without that drive she might end up weaker than what she's supposed to be. But he also didn't like the fact that it meant she would receive the curse mark. Naruto thought deep and hard before he snapped out of his thoughts and saw the class standing up and started to file out into the dojo room for taijutsu.

He saw a teacher he didn't recognize standing there. He wore the standard chunin uniform. Black hair and he wore dark shades. He looked at every one with a grin on his face. "My name is Akise Sentai. I am the taijutsu instructor for the academy. I am also a taijutsu specialist who is only outdone by a friend of mine, Mighto Gai. While you are here you will learn the academy basic taijutsu. But this is a basic style and you will need to be careful. Most of you who do become ninja would be wise to adopt a new fighting style and mix them. So before we begin I must ask, does anyone already have a taijutsu style?"

Only two people raised their hands. One was Naruto and the black haired girl from earlier. He knew she was an Uchiha because of the fan crest that was on her shirt and her Onyx black eyes. The instructor looked surprised but grinned, "Good. Seeing as there are two of you let's have a quick spar. Taijutsu only. Not that I expect you to know anything else. Now go to the mat and face each other. Good. Now before we begin there are a couple of things to note. Whenever you fight an ally you bow before and after the match. And you don't go for any deadly blows. I will be the referee. When I deem someone is unable to fight I will call the match. Thought I must ask, blonde you want to fight you are the youngest person in your class. And short. Sure you want to do this?''

Naruto nodded his head and bowed to the Uchiha girl. Said Girl bowed back. "My name is Yora Uchiha. I will be your opponent. I will not be holding back even if there is an age difference. And I don't expect you to hold back either" said the girl sliding into a familiar stance that Naruto knew all too well. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I won't hold back, you better not underestimate me or this will be over before it gets interesting." Naruto said as he took a loose stance.

Akise saw both competitors ready and gave the start signal. As soon as he hand went down Yora launched herself at Naruto with the intention of finishing it off with the first punch. Bad luck for because Naruto knew all about the Uchiha Interceptor Style, having fought Sasuke for so long. And the style had one major weakness. To fully utilize the style the user needed the Sharingan. And seeing how she lacked both the eyes needed for it and the experience needed to use it to its fullest, Naruto was able to prepare a nice counter attack before she even launched herself.

Just like Naruto predicted, she let out a left hook. Naruto ducked under the attack and went for a low sweep. He gave the girl credit, she saw it coming and back flipped away before he connected the attack, and she quickly rebounded when she landed by launching herself at Naruto once again with her fist pulled back. Naruto waited until the last possible moment and leaned to one side and grabbed her arm and swung. He realized he needed to work out soon because he had to apply chakra to his arms to get enough power to throw her out of the ring. Caught by surprise she didn't have enough time to counter it and was stopped by Akise catching her.

"Match. Winner is Naruto. Now bow to each other as a sign of respect. Moving on, spread out and start stretching. This will be your PE class so we will be building your bodies up. Being a ninja is physically straining no matter that you are…"

The day was pretty boring after that, they didn't even touch chakra. Talked about but never tried anything. Soon enough parents were coming to get their kids and Naruto was walking home. He was walking slowly looking around at the village. In his timeline they were still trying to rebuild from the pain attack. So seeing the village in its full glory was a sight that Naruto enjoyed. No if only those glaring civilians would smile. Wait….glaring? He focused on his surroundings and noticed that there was a civilian glaring at him in all direction. And they were moving in on him as he was walking. He thought they were just gonna follow him until he passed an ally where he was grabbed and thrown against the wall. Or would have had he not switched with a piece of rubble further back in the ally. While the men were distracted he transformed into a piece of wood and watched the men. They looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him so they gave up and walked away.

Naruto didn't leave until he was sure the coast was clear. He went back to normal and sighed. Shrugging his shoulders he walked towards his apartment. How unfortunate for him as he had to pass the park where a certain black haired girl was playing with a relative, may be an older brother when she noticed him and pointed to him. The older boy nodded and made his way to him.

"So you're the blonde who gave my sister a good fight in the academy right? Impressive given your age and the fact that she's good with hand to hand to combat. What's your name?" said the strange man. He wore white shorts and a blue Uchiha t shirt.

Naruto looked at the man with a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And who might you be?"

"I am Shisui Uchiha. Hold on a minute. Yora make your way home now. Let mom and dad know that'll be a few minutes late." Said the elder Uchiha. Waiting t o make sure she was out of few Shisui got a serious face, "Naruto I have a request if I may. Yora is a nice girl. And she wants to be a strong ninja. I am afraid that my clan's attitude is affecting her. Most of my clan think themselves better because they can do things other ninja can't. I don't want Yora to be like that. If you could please go all out of when you two fight, I want her to see that being an Uchiha doesn't mean she's invincible. I would really appreciate it. Please?"

Naruto looked shocked. He knew about Itachi being a nice ninja and he had heard that Mikoto was nice as well. But he hadn't heard of many more Uchiha that had been nice by nature. But here was one now. "Okay? Sure I guess. I usually don't hold back anyways…." Shisui smiled big and bowed.

"Thank you Naruto-san. Now I must get going." he walked away while waving and Naruto just shrugged and continued walking towards home.

Making his way into his apartment Naruto frowned. He hadn't paid much attention to it this morning but he noticed it now. His place was messy. When he was older he learnt why it was important for a ninja to be organized and cleaned up his place and kept like that. He made a couple of shadow clones to clean up the place while he went back to the four scrolls. Placing the one he had already read aside he picked up the lavender one next.

 _Dear Naruto-kun,_

 _I am Tsukuyomi, goddess of the moon and dreams. Like I told you in the court room I have gifted you with the Moons Guidance. This grants you more than what I told you. Its primary ability. During the night time, when the moon is out, look at any reflective surface and call out my name. I will appear and we can have a nice chat, you have no idea how lonely it can be when it's just you and your siblings. So please do make frequent use of this I won't mind at all. Now for the other abilities. This lets you use a couple ninjutsu and genjutsu. The first one is called the Tsuki no Kage aruku (walking n the moons shadow) this can be used anytime you want. You just have to be in a shadow and concentrate on pushing your chakra down in to the ground around you... It covers you in darkness and makes you invisible to anyone without a doujutsu. Make note about this. It only covers your body nothing else. Anyone with enhanced smell can smell you; a doujutsu can see your chakra._

 _The next ability is the genjutsu, Inpei Osore (Hiding Fears). It is a strong genjutsu that makes one see their biggest fear. To use it send out a chakra wave while holding the rat sign. The more chakra you pump into it the stronger the effects will be. You will also get a stronger effect if you do it during the night. I hope you like these gifts. Also do not tell Itachi Uchiha of your affiliation with me. He needs not know. Have fun_

Naruto looked at the letter and read over and over again. He would have to practice those jutsu later. He put that scroll down and picked up the red scroll. This one was Amateratsu letter.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Sun goddess hears. I have given you the ability to control fire. From normal fire to my own black fire it is you're to control. You can manipulate any fire you make with ease. It will bend to your will but like I said before fire likes to be free and wild. This basically means that the more manipulation you use on a fire the less powerful it will become. To do any fire technique make the tiger sign and focus your chakra, then you should feel a connection. Use that to control the fire. You can also do any fire jutsu with the black flames as well. But you are also given some strong jutsu as well. One of them being the Shiro Jigoku Ryo Misairu (Black Hellfire Dragon). This is an A rank kinjutsu. The next one is the Taiyo no Hana no Odori (dance of the Sun Flower) is an S rank kinjutsu. I'll let you discover the effects on your own. But a piece of advice if you will take it._

 _Don't try these until you're older and your body can handle the strain of an s rank jutsu. As you are now trying the first jutsu will probably kill you. So just practice with fire manipulation until feel you can actually try and a rank jutsu of that caliber. Anyways I hope you enjoy these little gifts and know that as long you stand under the sun (and the moon for that matter) you will be watched._

 _Ja ne Naruto-kun_

Naruto also re read that scroll and liked the sound of Amateratsu gifts. But he also agreed with her. Something of that caliber would probably kill him. He froze for a second and opened his palm. He concentrated as a blue sphere started to take shape. It didn't last long as the sphere vanished. "So I do need to bring my control up. But where would I be able to practice without anyone bothering me? Hmmm….I'll think on it later lets look at this last scroll. Probably from Inari." he picked up the yellow scroll and two things popped out. A big scroll, about as big as the toad summoning scroll and a smaller scroll.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I am Inari god over the wild and patron of foxes. I have gifted you with the fox contract. You will be able to summon to different kinds of foxes. Normal foxes and demon foxes. That means there are two bosses. The normal bosses Name is Mikasa. And Kurama is the boss of the demon fox. And to summon different foxes use different chakra. Something you should know. The fox clan is split into different divisions. Attack, Guard, Scout, Illusions, Seals, and Forbidden. They each have strengths and Weakness. I would advise you to do a small summon and get a familiar. This will be a summon fox that stays with you at all times and can go back forth between the summoning world and you to deliver messages. Also with signing the contract when the bosses think you are good enough they will let you try to obtain the fox sage mode. Much like the toad sage mode, the foxes have their own Sannin mode. I wont ruin all the details for you. The foxes are a peaceful race but they are very protective of their own. They will be a great ally to you Naruto. Have fun._

 _PS. The foxes are extreme pranksters, bring them with you when you do your pranks and you will win their hearts._

Naruto looked at the big scroll with a grin. He opened and remembered how Jiriya explained how summoning worked. 'Sign your name in blood and put a hand print next to your name with the hand you will be summoning with. Then focus your chakra and do these hand signs.' Naruto then got a confused look. 'Hey Kurama you awake, I just thought of something….'

 **'what is it kit, you sound a little depressed."** Kurama said, sounding concerned.

'Well Inari gave me the fox summoning contract. If I sign it will I be able to sign the toad contract…I was very fond of the toads…'

Kurama knew this would come sooner or later. " **Well kit that really depends on the bosses. If both bosses agree then there won't be a problem. But if they disagree then you will be forced to pick one or the other. But your case is special. You need the approval of both fox bosses and the chief Toads approval to have dual contracts. I'm not a specialist on this matter but I do know a few things. One, every summon lives in their own space. The toads live on Mount Myoboku, the slugs live in the Shikkotsu Forest, and the Snakes live in the Ryuchi Cave. And the only known way to get these places is to find the summon placement in our world. A summon placement is a summoning creatures calling sign basically. They are used, when found, to summon a creature to test the summoner's worth. If they are found worthy then they are given the contract. Then they will have to be reversed summon until the plane of which that summon resides. And when a contract is formed a person has a way to this other plane. Now from what I have been told is that when someone who already has a contract tries to sign another then both planes of the summons collide. Which means that if both bosses don't mind then the summons can travel to another plane because both with joined. Does that make sense?"**

Naruto processed that and grabbed his head. 'Ugh that's confusing. Basically there's a way where I can sign the contract right?'

Kurama sighed, " **yes kit there is a way to do so.'**

'Then why didn't you say that in the beginning then? And why go into that long drawn out speech of the other summons?"

 **"Because if you can find the toad summoning placement then it'll make you look better than if you just signed the contract from the perverted hermit. And then by using the toads summoning placement then you can get the toad clan and the fox clan in the same place. Then the decision can be made on whether or not you can sue dual summons. That's why and before you ask no I do not where there summoning placement is at. Now hurry up and summon a fox. I would advise a normal fox. The village already hates you because of me, no reason to give them another reason if they see a multi tailed fox with you."**

Naruto nodded at the logic in that and made the proper signs and slammed his hands into the ground. There was a plume of smoke and the room was covered. When it finally went away there was a small orange fox with purple eyes. On its front left leg it wore a black bandana with a ninja star on it. The fox looked around confused and saw a human standing before.

"Oh wow. We actually have a summoner now, Lord Fukisaku will be happy to hear this. After so many cycles we finally have a purpose. Oh boy oh boy. I'm sorry where are my manners . My name is Tori. I am from spy division of the Fox clan and will be your personal familiar. Umm who are you and why are you so young….and is that Master Kurama I feel inside you?"

"Yes it is. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Yes that is Kurama. And my age? Well do you mind if I ask you a question?" Naruto said. The fox tilted its head. "Sure"

"Are you capable of the reverse Summoning jutsu? I would like to speak to the boss in his realm." Tori looked shocked. "Well can you do it?"

"No I am not capable of such technique. Only older summons are capable of such a technique. If you will allow me to I can go home and tell my superior of your request and he can possibly bring you to our world" Naruto nodded and saw the fox vanish in smoke and soon felt a familiar feeling inside his stomach. The world around him flashed and when it died down he was in a forest.

The forest was full of foxes of all colors and sizes. And the energy in the air was full of life and energy. He saw small kits playing around with each other and big foxes lying down watching the small foxes. He also noted that all the big foxes wore the same black bandana like Tori did. He guessed he was in the spy wing of the forest and that there wore at least five more wings to this place.

It wasn't long before the foxes noted his presence and start to take defensive stances around the kits and growled. Naruto wouldn't have been afraid had not most of the foxes had at least high jonin level of chakra reserves. He put his hands up and slowly backed up and ran into something bigger than him and it was furry. He gulped and turned around. Behind him an 8 foot long fox. It had orange fur and purple eyes and his black bandana was worn around his left eye instead of his leg. He also noticed that Tori were beside him and that all the other foxes were bowing.

"Introduce yourself human now before I have my pack eat you for dinner."

Naruto gulped. The big fox had a deep voice and had Kage level chakra reserves. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, holder of Kurama no Kitsune. I am here to befriend the fox summon boss in hopes to use it as my summoning contract" he got a reaction of out of the foxes when he mentioned Kurama.

The big fox growled, "Yeah like some human would be able to handle Master Kurama. Now how about you start making sense before I deem you unworthy of the contract and-"

"Peace Fukisaku. Let's give the human a chance." A voice said out of from behind Fukisaku. It was a black fox with Red markings and wore a white bandana around his neck. Fukisaku bowed to the other fox. "Raise my friend. This boy speaks the truth. Even you should feel Kurama's Chakra in that boy. Naruto I am Mikasa. The boss of the Normal Fox contract."

Naruto bowed to Mikasa and before he could say anything there was a giant plume of smoke and Naruto was lifted into the air. When the smoke cleared he saw he was on top of Kurama much like he had been in Kami's court. He saw Mikasa smile and the other foxes bow their heads and stayed like that. Even the little children were doing it. Kurama looked around.

 **"Raise now, my kin. For I am in your territory. Mikasa. Fukisaku. It has been a long time. Would you please summon the rest so that way the message can be spread?"**

Mikasa nodded and soon there were five more smoke clouds and five more foxes the size of Fukisaku were arrived. The first one was a brown fox with green eyes and white markings on its back. It wore a blue bandana. The next was a red fox with white markings. He wore a brown bandana. The other two foxes were both blue but with different markings, one had yellow and the other had red. One wore a green bandana and the other wore an orange bandana. The last one was another black fox with green markings who wore a purple bandana

Kurama addressed them in that order, " **Kimotura, Scarlet, Gale and Azura, and Hanzo. So nice to see you again. My container is here to ask for your help. And I know what you're thinking lord Inari hid our contract so why does this boy have it. Well if you would each take part of this orb. This is my memories. Take this and you will see."**

Each of the fox leader looked skeptical but took apart of an orb that was floating in front of Kurama. Each of the fox's eyes glazed over for a bit before one by one they focused on Naruto.

"So that boy is from the future." said Scarlet. "And Lord Inari wants us to help the boy. I will accept this. I am Scarlet, Mistress of the Guard. We are tanks in battle thanks to our steel fur technique. We also know defensive ninjutsu."

"I am Azura, the Mistress of the Sealing Corp. we specialize in all kinds of seal and our own special brand call Kitsune Fuin. Please use us as you need us."

"I am Fukisaku. Lord of the Scouts. We are a reconnaissance unit that uses stealth and genjutsu to hide ourselves."

"I am Gale; I am the lord of the Attack Pack. We like to hit hard with every type of ninjutsu and taijutsu possible."

"I am Kimotura. The lord of the illusion squad. We specialize in genjutsu to higher degree than Lord Fukisaku's unit does."

"I am Hanzo; I am the Leader of the Forbidden Pack. I like to specialize in forbidden jutsu and Sage technique. This means that when you get old enough and your body can handle it you will be studying under me to access the Kitsune Sannin mode. If you ever get to the point you can use Master Kurama's power again in that cloak form you will be able to use sannin mode like you did with the toads."

Naruto took in all their names and committed to memory. "Thank you all. I need to get back to my world. If I may take Tori with me and I need to get going."

Mikasa nodded and the small orange fox appeared on his head and they all went away in a puff of smoke. "He will do us proud. Now prepare you clans. If the future happens like it did once then we will be prepared to help the leaf village."

(Naruto's house)

Naruto reappeared in his house and saw that the clones did their job cleaning. He even saw a bed for Tori set in the corner. He also noticed that it was dark out and his clock said it was 11 at night. The academy was out tomorrow so that would be his chance to find a spot to train until he became an official ninja. Speaking which a thought hit Naruto.

"If I graduate early then I won't be with my friends. Might as well go with the flow.' Naruto thought shrugging his shoulder. He was setting up for the night when Tori approached him.

"Naruto-sama, what did Lady Scarlet mean when she said you were from the future" Said the fox innocently.

Naruto sighed. This would be a long night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok this finishes this chapter. Next chapter might include a time skip might not. Still debating. I'm putting a poll up to answer a question. Does Naruto get the toad contract or not. I am indifferent on the matter. The plans I have with this story will only be affected a little bit by the toads. Though it doesn't need the toads either. So I'm leaving it up to you guys, if you see any errors please point them out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and hope you review**


	3. Time Flies

**Ok guys next chapter. The poll I created will stay open for a while as with what I have planned Naruto wont meet Jiriya until later in the story. Okay guys like I said in the last chapter I was debating a time skip. And I decided that I would do one.**

 **To bankai777: Yes Naruto will meet the Princess of the Snow. And I actually have a really cool idea when Naruto goes there. No spoilers though.**

 **To Adlist: my upload time is random….my life is busy so I write when ever I can.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Naruto age:10)

Naruto got out of bed and was working on his morning routine. It had been four years since he had came back in time. And he had grown a lot more than he remembered. Well probably because he was eating other things besides ramen. He was now the tallest person in his class easily. Standing around five foot two inches he was stronger than he was in the past when he was this age. He had found a place in the forest of death to train without much disturbance. And many things had happened in the four years.

The two major things that Naruto let happened with a few tweaks.

The first was the Uchiha massacre.

 _Flashback_

Things played out like they did last time except Naruto made sure of two things. Sasuke wasn't as dramatized as he had been in the past, he saved Mikoto Uchiha, and he saved Yora. Yora was a complete accident as the two had been training together when she invited him to her house on the night of the event. He had told her to run to the hokage while he went to go check on some things. He had henged into his older body and ran through the compound. He saw Sasuke looking around the compound trying to find survivors and Naruto knocked him out and made a clone that carried him out of the compound. He had Tori lead him to Itachi, who had just killed his father and was about to slash at Mikoto had Naruto not thrown a fire ball at him.

When Itachi had seen the teen he was ready to strike him down. "Who are you? And what are you doing here? It matters not. You will die here along with this women."

Naruto smirked and made a cross sign with his fingers, "Yeah? And what army are you gonna use to beat me? Because I have mine with me. TAIJU KAGEBUSHIN JUTSU"

In seconds there were thousands of Naruto's around the house and surrounded Itachi. Itachi looked around and held his stance. "Look Itachi I'm not here to kill you, spare that women and I'll let you leave. I already had a companion of mine run to the Hokage so there will be back up coming in a matter of seconds. I have you surrounded by my army of clones which more than enough to stall you long enough for reinforcements to arrive. So what your choice?" Naruto hated to let Itachi go after what he was witnessing but he needed Itachi to join up with the Akatsuki .

Itachi looked around again and put his blade away. "Fine have it your way. But if we meet again I will kill." with that said he disappeared in a flock of Ravens. Mikoto was shaking badly and when Itachi disappeared she passed out. Naruto sent out a ping and felt it bounce of the hokage and Tori who was near. He quickly got rid of all of the clones and went back to his original form. Not a moment to soon as the old hokage and his friend walked in the door. Tori gasped when she saw Mikoto on the floor then looked to her rival and friend.

"Naruto-kun what happened here? Please go into detail of what you know." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

"Well when I sent Tori to come get you I went into the compound and found a boy my age running around trying to get answers. He was running on fumes I guess because he collapsed. I carried him out of the compound and put him on a bench across the entrance gate. After that I ran back inside and there was this person. He was wearing black clothes with what looked liked anbu armor over it and he was talking to Itachi Uchiha. The stranger asked why he did it and Itachi said something about protecting the village and he was about to kill that women when the man stopped him. Itachi considered him a threat because he disappeared in a flock of crows and was gone. The other man went off after him and when he left the women fell over. That's about everything I saw old man" Naruto lied. He had decided not to tell the hokage about him being from the future. He would in time but he had yet to tell him.

The old man nodded and a couple of Anbu appeared.

 _Flash back end_

The Anbu had confirmed that Itachi had wiped out most his entire clan. Sasuke had been all right. Minor drama but not as bad as it was in his old time line. Mikoto being there really helped along with Tori, who Mikoto later adopted. Tori had been devastated to learnt that Shisui had died but no one knew how. The other problem was that both his Sharingan were gone. And Mikoto was a fully trained ninja. So while this was dramatizing, she was able to cope with it a better than Tori and Sasuke did. The biggest help came from Naruto himself who was training the 6 year old Sasuke.

" _Sasuke if you want to know why Itachi did this then you must get strong. So then how do you get strong? A good friend of mine once told my true strength comes from the desire to protect what you love. Your friends and allies are all sources of strengths. So fight to become strong for them and not just yourself. I will help you if you want''_

And just like that he changed Sasuke's destiny. Instead of being the self loving avenger, he was training to be as strong as his sister and mother. And he was listening to Naruto as his teacher instead of blowing him off. Naruto liked this change of events. He was proud to be his semi teacher.

The other event was the betrayal of Orochimaru.

This one was a bit funny. This happened two weeks after the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto had learned that Orochimaru and Anko trained in the woods frequently. They stayed mostly near the tower and ventured out into the more dangerous parts when they needed food. Well one day Naruto had gotten back from a hard work out station and was walking back to his apartment tired and almost out of Chakra. The villagers took that moment to strike.

Maybe if had been a little bit more alert then he would've seen it coming. But as tired as he was he failed to noticed the incoming kunai that struck in his left leg. This was enough to take him down to one knee and open his eyes to the surrounding area. There was a big mob coming his way and he was too tired an injured to move. He tried, he tried hard but the mob caught up to him. They were kicking, punching, and beating him with any object they could pick up. That's when one villager got an evil smirk.

He picked up a piece of broken glass and looked the child on the ground. He made some room and turned the helpless blonde on his back. "First the eyes so the demon cant see anymore. Then the balls so he cant reproduce. Then arms so he cant defend himself. You like the sound of that boys?"

At this point Naruto was crying in pain. Kurama was trying to heal as much as he could but the dam seal was getting in the way. He would Naruto to fix it. " **Naruto come in the seal now!"**

Naruto quickly let his mind slip and went into the sewers that held Kurama. " **Naruto you need to loosen the seal just a little bit. I need it so I can pump more chakra into your body."**

Naruto shook his head sadly. "I cant. I need the key. And only the toads have that. Shit. I regret not thinking about this…."

Kurama was thinking frantically before a thought came to his head. " **Wait Naruto there still might be hope. Im sorry buddy but I can only do so much as it stands right now, when we get out of this mess summon Azura. Have her look at your seal. And if she cant make a key then have her lead you to Doki. He is a seven tailed Kitsune. He is also the leader of the Demonic Sealing Corp. He should be able to make a key."**

Naruto nodded and winced. The villagers had really done a number on his body. It was at that moment when Naruto realized something, "They stopped. Kurama I need to go now. Someone has stopped the villagers. I need to see who it was."Kurama nodded and the room started glowing.

(?)

When the light died down Naruto first saw a concrete ceiling. He then realized he was in a bed. He moved the covers and saw that his wounds had been bandaged. He also saw it went under his clothes. Which meant someone had taken his clothes of and bandaged him and they most likely saw the mark on his neck. Naruto kept up a transformation around him at all times to cover that mark up so people wouldn't ask questions.

Naruto got out of bed and put his sandals on. He wasn't in the hospital that's for sure. He saw a window in the corner of the room and moved over to window. He saw he was in the forest. Moving out of the room he saw stairs leading up and leading down. He decided to go up because he felt a single chakra signature on the roof.

It took sometime to get to the roof with his body still being sore but he eventually did it. He saw door and put his young persona on. He opened the door and saw a women looking out in to a forest. She had on a shorts with fishnet over top of it and a trench coat that stopped right below her butt. Her creamy skin seemed to shine in the sun light. Her purple her hair was in a ponytail that made it look like a pineapple. Said women turned around sharply when she heard the door open with a kunai in hand. She held her stance until she processed who was at the door. She lowered her Kunai and gave Naruto a grin, though Naruto could tell it was fake.

"So noodle boy is awake? Guess those fools failed. You seem to be in a good enough condition so make yourself scarce and get out of here." She said, trying to sound annoyed but failing. Naruto, still pretending, grinned sheepishly. "Umm where am I exactly? And who are you?"

Anko had the decency to face fault when she realized what she said. Rubbing her head she eyed Naruto. "You know, it's polite to introduce yourself before asking the name of someone else. But screw formalities. My name is Anko Mitarashi and you happen to be in my play ground. Training ground number 44. The village likes to call it the Forest of Death. What's your name Fishcakes."

Naruto got a gleam in his eyes, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. Anko laughed at Naruto's antics. "Get real gaki. Being the hokage is a tough job and you don't have the balls to do it." Naruto formed a hidden smirk.

"So does that mean you have the balls to do it?" this amused Anko. Most people didn't play back when she played with other people so she decided to continue. "Maybe, maybe not. But I have more balls than you do. That's for damn sure." she said

Naruto didn't even hesitate, "I would hope so. I'm only 8 years old after all. But I have heard I have some big balls for some of the things that I do" he said with confidence. Anko saw this and tried to call his bluff. "Oh yeah? Then what have you done."

Naruto got an innocence look on his face, "Well I may have snuck into Anbu HQ and put itching powder on all of the uniforms and I found this really cool black bandana lying around and I debated on whether or not to take it or put itching powder. So I did both. I took it and replaced with a paper version of the bandana and put some powder on that." Anko was visibly gawking at the blonde boy, who had taken out a bandana from his kunai pouch. Anko had heard of that event and had seen first hand the rage of the Anbu Black Ops Commander when he found out his favorite bandana had been stolen and then got mad about the fact he had been fooled with paper . Then she bust out laughing,

"I like you kid. I've only know of one person who can pull a stunt like that, and it was me. How about you come with me and we'll go talk in a more comfortable room?" Naruto nodded and followed her. He honestly only did that prank because he was trying to test out the stealth jutsu that Tsukuyomi had given him. And the results were extraordinary.

Naruto followed Anko until they were outside of the tower. "I thought we were going somewhere more comfortable?" Anko grinned.

"We are, my apartment. I've seen your place gaki. Its trashed. The only thing that wasn't ruined was a closet that was sealed shut. Let me tell you what happened. I was coming back from…a place…..and I was making my way home. I passed by an alley way and saw the villagers ganging up on you."

 _Flash back_

Anko Mitarashi was annoyed. Ever since Orochimaru had left she had become more violent and the Hokage ordered therapy. And the person in there said to she needed one close friend that she could confide in. someone that could understand her. In her mind she didn't see how that was possible. She was probably the only person in the village with a burden like hers. When Orochimaru betrayed the village he left a 'gift' for Anko in the form of his curse mark. And it was because of this that the villagers had turned against her and her fellow ninja were weary of her. Some of them even thought they were brave and called her Snake whore or snake bitch. And she was alone most of the time.

Anko wasn't totally alone. She had three good friends. Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki , and Kurenai Yuhi. They were her best friends. Though they didn't get see each other a lot, Hana had clan duties and Yugao was doing Anbu Basic Training. Kurenai was the one she saw the most. And she tried hard to confide her feelings but she couldn't possibly understand the pain of a seal tearing her life apart.

She was walking down the street, ignoring the drunk villagers trying to ask her for her body. She was wild, alcoholic, and a bit crazy but she wasn't sex crazy. She was actually still a virgin though her women had long ago broke due to the stress of being a ninja. She was just about to travel via the roof tops when she heard a scream. She quickly made her way to the screams and saw a young blonde boy being beaten on by the villagers. This brought back memories of her childhood and her father. She shook the memories away and saw one guy pick up a shard of glass.

"First the eyes so the demon cant see anymore. Then the balls so he cant reproduce. Then arms so he cant defend himself. You like the sound of that boys?" when he said that the boy seemed to pass out and wouldn't be able to defend himself. She decided enough was enough and threw a kunai at the man holding the glass. She hit the hand and the man cried out. The whole crowd turned and saw her and started laughing. One male grinned and made a fatal comment. "First the demon brat now the snake whore two birds with one stone am I right guys?"

Anko growled at that comment. She slowly lifted her hand to her mouth and bit her finger. "You wanna see a snake whore? Well here you go. SUMMONING JUTSU" in a puff of smoke there was a snake that could barley fit in the alley way. She looked at the villagers with an angry look and watched as they all fled. She let her summon go and looked at the blonde boy they had left by. She recognized him.

"The Kyuubi brat? What's he doing here? He needs to be treated. Wait. Are his wounds healing themselves? Probably a product of the demon fox. Might as well take him to his place."

She picked him up and made her way to his apartment. Well she would have had the mob not returned. With bigger numbers. And this time ninja were mixed in the crowd. She cursed and quickly changed directions. Only to find there was a crowd there too. She cursed even louder and jumped on the roof and took off running.

She knew she was being chased and felt multiple signatures coming from different directions. She made a quick turn and a plan came to mind as she stepped up her speed into a fenced of forest. She kept going and started to slow down. Most ninja didn't like coming in here because of the creatures. This wasn't a problem for her because Orochimaru had forced her to train here. She quickly went towards the center where a tower was looming.

She went to an upper room and placed Naruto down. She removed his clothing not in embarrassed in the lease. She was a leading expert in autonomy and knew the human body as well as a hunter nin did. She put bandages on the ones that needed it and put ointment on his bruises. I strange thought came to her mind. Why are you doing this.

'He's a child. He shouldn't have to be shown the true side of the world yet. That's why….no its different, he's like me. A life ruined because of a seal that was out of his control…..we're just a like. Get hold of yourself Anko. Now is not ' She was confused but knew she wanted to help this child. She remembered the therapists words. She worked from the feet up and when she moved to his neck she noticed two marks on his neck. She would ask about that later. She left him to sleep while she went to the kitchen to make sure that nothing had gone had bad.

After confirming his health she locked down the tower so no one wondered in there and left to go check his apartment. What she saw mad her growl. Windows busted, hateful graffiti on the walls, the door busted down and the house ransacked for anything valuable. She went room by room until she hit the master bedroom where she assumed Naruto slept in. it was like the rest of the house with one glairing exception. A pristine closet that hadn't been touch. And it was sealed tight. She couldn't even make the door budge. She looked at a piece of paper on the door and found out it that the seal couldn't be torn off ether. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to the tower.

 _Flash back end_

Anko told how she saved him and nothing about the therapy or Orochimaru. She also decided to not ask about the marks on his neck so she wasn't asked about hers. Anko wasn't the most social with strangers and she most certainly wasn't normally this ok around a child but something told her to trust the blonde boy.

They stopped right outside the gates of the forest when Anko saw some shady individuals looking at them. One pointed at them and went away to another group who was also told about them and Anko felt some major killing intent. "Brat grab my arm. Don't argue just do it." Feeling a tug on her trench coat sleeve she envisioned her apartment and Naruto felt his guts being pulled through his stomach and the world blurred around him. When the world focused again he was in a new area.

"Anko what just happened?" Anko looked around and decided that it was safe. "That Naruto is what's known as a Shunshin. It's a technique that most chunin and above know. And we are at my place."

Naruto then took notice of his surroundings. They were in a secluded part of the village. It was more of a two story house than an apartment Naruto noticed that the door was open and was going to point it out to Anko but she already saw because she had taken out a kunai and was slowly approaching the house. He also took out a kunai and followed behind her. Making there way to the kitchen they heard two voices which made Anko relax her guard. Naruto followed her guard.

The old Hokage was in the room with a women. She was wearing a red dress with the lower half being wrapped up. She had raven black hair and red scarlet eyes. They both laughed when they noticed the two arrival and they had mixed reactions. The other lady had an amused smirk on her face and the old man looked confusion. It was the lady that spoke first. "Anko I know your crazy but kidnapping children. I didn't know you were a pedophile." Anko grinned and held Naruto close.

"Oh but its so fun Nai-chan. This one is especially adorable. He likes to play back. So of course I had to keep him. You should grab one of your own and we can have a play date. What do you say?" the other women made a face. And the old man just laughed.

"As much fun as that would be for you and Kurenai, I am gonna have to say no Anko. But if I may…why is Naruto with you?" the old man inquired. Anko looked for an answer when Naruto did it for her.

"I was attacked again and this women saved me. I passed out at some point and Anko took care of me." Naruto said with a small smile. The old man sighed and Kurenai looked confuse. "Naruto when you say attacked what do you mean?" this time Anko answered the question.

"He means being beaten like he some kind of fucking piñata. Except instead of one person swinging it was multiple people. One of them even made an attempt to handicap one of them. And then someone called me a whore. And then I chased them away with Sally." Anko said with a child like grin. The hokage had a blank face.

"Dare I ask who Sally is?'' Anko grinned at the Hokage. "Sally is my favorite Boa." causing the hokage to face fault. That's when Anko took a serious face. "Hokage-sama I hate to inform you of this but Naruto needs a new home. His other was is trashed." the hokage sighed.

"I guessed as much Anko. But there isn't a lot of places I can put him where he would be safe. Or at least safer than what he was. If I put him in another rental then the village will try and attack him again." The old man said with a sad look in his eyes. Naruto put on a mask of child like innocence.

"Umm jiji, why does the village hate me? I know I pull pranks and stuff but doesn't this seem a little, I don't know, extreme?" Naruto asked. The hokage rubbed his forehead. And that's when Naruto decided to get an answer out of him. "Does it have to do with the strange marking on my stomach?" the Hokage looked at Naruto with worry.

"What markings Naruto?" the old man asked feigning ignorance. Naruto lifted his shirt and concentrated chakra into his stomach and his seal appeared. Anko gasped, this being the first time she had seen his seal. That's when Kurenai looked at Naruto.

"Naruto let me ask you a question. And be truthful with your answer. You want to become a ninja. But why? And what motivation drives you?" Kurenai asked. Naruto looked thoughtful.

"I want to protect those who have protected me since I was born. I want to be strong enough to defend those I deem precious. They are my motivation. Cause I know they'll be mad if I fail. I also want to make my parents proud of me." Naruto said with determination with his fist in front of him. It was probably only Sarutobi that saw but he swore he saw the ghost of Minato and Kushina standing behind Naruto. Kushina had a loving look in her eyes and Minato looked like the happiest father in the world. It only lasted a second but he saw it. 'Heh. I bet they already are. Minato. Kushina. He has a fine head on his shoulders. And with a response like that Naruto I think you are old enough to know.'

The old man nodded to himself. "Anko go grab a chair for Naruto and yourself if you would please. Kurenai could you go make sure that no one is around to disturb us?" the old man asked. Both girls nodded. "And Kurenai if you could go fetch Iruka for me please. He only lives a couple of floors down." At the mention of Iruka's name Naruto smiled. He and Iruka grew close again. Naruto had pretended to be moppy after school one day when the parents had come to pick their children up and Iruka saw him. Sighing the older man came up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. What's wrong? You look sad?" Iruka said. "Come on tell me what's wrong. You can tell me, I am your sensei after all." Naruto looked at him and feigned a look of shock.

"You mean…you don't hate me….like everyone else?" Naruto asked and Iruka looked away and shook his head.

"No Naruto. I don't hate you. You remind me of myself when I was younger. I lost everything too during the Kyuubi attack. Both of my parents were killed. I was alone and I didn't know how to cope. So I use to be the clown that tried to make everyone laugh because I wanted attention. That's the reason for all of your pranks right? You want attention." Iruka said, sounding like some kind of older person than what he was. "But one day your gonna have to get serious and quick playing a fool."

Other things were said that night and Naruto was getting back to the way things were before with Iruka. But at the current moment he had no idea why he was calling for Iruka. So he sat in chair that Anko brought and waved when Iruka came through door. Iruka was confused as to why Naruto was there but he bowed to the hokage and sat down at the table waiting for the third to speak.

When the third saw all the people get comfortable he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you are correct assume that those markings are related the villagers hating you. That is a seal, and a strong one at that. You must never let anybody touch it except for one person. I will tell you about him later as he is not important right now. Let me take you back eight years ago on your birthday. The day the Kyuubi attacked. Your mom was in labor and your dad tried to be there to stop but he had to help fight back the nine tails. He fought bravely. Then the fourth hokage came up with an idea. You see Naruto most bijuu are just a mass of chakra with shapes. So they can never truly die and if there was a way then we did not know it. Fourth only knew of one way to beat the beast." The old man said, making the story as interesting as possible for Naruto.

Naruto was pretending to be intrigued by the story, but his mind was something else. 'yeah when dad learned he couldn't beat you in a fight he settled for a draw.'

"He had a plan to seal the beast inside of someone or something. But the question was what would he seal it in. it couldn't be an adult or a child, their chakra coils were to developed to handle the massive beast. And it couldn't be an object either, it would shatter in a matter of seconds. So what then? The only thing left, in his mind, was a baby. His logic was that babies didn't have developed chakra coils and there fore should be able to handle a strong influx of demonic chakra and if you used a strong enough seal then it wouldn't be a problem. And you were the only baby in reach at the time. What I'm saying is that he sealed the beast in you Naruto. You are the holder of the Nine tailed demon fox. That is why the villagers hate you, they see you as a reminder of the past and the pain everyone felt." Now the hokage looked and waited for Naruto's response. What he did next shocked him. He just tilted his head.

"Is that all?" Naruto said with a confused face. This through the Hokage in a loop. He blinked several times. "No seriously jiji is that all?"

Even Iruka was confused. This boy should be throwing a tantrum about why it wasn't fair for Naruto to be the one to hold the burden. And Kurenai look dumbfounded. "Well yes Naruto. Most people see you as the reincarnation of the evil spirit himself. I made a law forbidding anyone to talk about it so that way you might have friends in todays generation. Does none this upset you?" the hokage said with confusion. What Naruto said next shook his world.

"But Kyuubi isn't evil. He's actually nice. He even heals me when the mean villagers attack me." Naruto stated simply. When he saw the look of shock on his face he grinned sheepishly. "Whoops. Cats out of the bag I guess…." the hokage got a serious look.

"Naruto how long have you been able to talk to the Kyuubi. Please be honest with me." The look Naruto gave the old man made him sigh. Inwardly he was laughing maniacally. He should get an ward for all the acting he was doing. He came up with a story and stuck with it. On the outside he looked out the window and put on a sad face.

"A couple of months back I got surrounded by a drunk mob. They decided to, "teach the demon scum a lesson". I don't know a lot about what happened after that because next thing I know I'm in the sewers. Or so I thought. You see I noticed a pipe that was different than the rest. But was glowing red and I followed. Turns out I was in the seal because that pipe led me Kyuubi. And to my shock the fox was crying. He was sad. He told me that it was his fault that the village hated me. We got to talking for a while and he explained to me a couple of things. A lot actually." Naruto paused for a bit and closed his eyes. "He told me that he wasn't in control of himself the night he attacked. He also told me I have a special ability that only a few other people could do."

Iruka looked worry at that point. "Wait. Can you explain what you mean when you said the Kyuubi wasn't in control that night? And what skill?"

Naruto was in deep thought trying to remember the story that he came up with. "Well he told me that a man snuck up on his last container and released her seal and forced him out. Then he said that the man he dragged him out put him under a very strong illusion before he could gather his bearings. And that's why he attacked the village." It appeared to spark a light bulb in the Hokage but he didn't speak up about it. "And the ability he told me about, well I can only control a small part of it but Kyuubi said if keep practicing then I will be able to fully use it in battle, whatever that means. I can show you. Its really cool."

Naruto stood up and walked a bit away from the group and clasped his hands together. What happened next shocked those presence to their very core. Naruto got a concentrated look on his face. He had learned that his body couldn't handle the full strain of Kurama's chakra. Only a small bit, but he didn't show the people in the room how far he could really go. Red chakra started to leak out of Naruto and started to make a transparent shell around him. And it was a good thing Iruka put some privacy seals. When Naruto let out the red chakra, a very potent killer intent came from Naruto. The third, who understood what was going on was amazed.

'As far as I'm aware no other jinchuuriki has been able to access their demons chakra at this age much less shape it. And the fact he can do it with ease….he's either a enigma or the fox is doing something. Maybe making his host stronger? It wouldn't do well for the strongest of the nine to be seen in a weak host.' and the third was interrupted from his thoughts when the energy went away. He focused on the outside world and saw Naruto panting while the red chakra was fading into the world.

The hokage looked at Naruto and then thought of the knowledge he now knew. He frowned. He wasn't against Naruto learning to control the fox's chakra. He actually found great pride in the fact that Naruto befriend the beast. He also realized the danger of the situation. If any of the council knew this then they would flip. He also knew that if he was found practicing with the beast chakra then the backlash was sever. And his apartment was trashed. He was thinking until an idea popped into his head.

"Anko. May I make a request of you?" the hokage asked suddenly. The snake user looked confused but nodded, "Would you let Naruto move in to your house? He needs a place to stay after all. And with his new…learning he will need to train where the village wont happen to see it. I will add more money into your wages and any mission you take to help. So will you accept?"

Anko looked surprised at that request and had quick flash back to the therapist. ' _Someone I can confide to'_

Anko looked to Naruto and then back to the Hokage, "Sure why not. I don't see a problem with it. Just don't blame if he cant keep up. If he lives hear then he will train with me, and if he die then it his fault." Anko said with a grin. Naruto merely scoffed.

"Oh please. I can out run the anbu and evade them for hours. I don't think your training will be much harder than that." Anko had a twinkle in her eyes.

 _Flash back end_

Shortly after the arrangement had been made Naruto went back to his apartment and gathered the stuff in the closet. He picked up the Kusanagi blade and out it on his back. He told the blade what had happened over the past couple of days. He and Anko had gotten close, he kept up with her and her training and was in a very good condition right now. They even grew close enough to where Anko told him about Orochimaru and her only other friends. He had been lucky that Yugao was one of her friends because blades were her passions and she fell in love with Naruto sword as soon as she saw it. She had began teaching him proper kenjutsu a year ago.

Naruto looked at the sky outside of the apartment and sighed. 'The timeline has changed so much. I cant even predict what's happen now. From what I can remember Anko was suppose to fall into a bad depression which made her into the sadistic women she was. But now that I'm here with her she has an emotional crutch. And the fact that Sasuke didn't get mind fucked by Itachi this time around has made him into an entirely different person than what I knew. Mikoto-chan and Yora being there to help him has majorly changed his attitude. Also if keep my current course then I will be graduating the academy two years younger than I what I was suppose to.' Naruto told the fox sounding a bit worried. 'Of I keep messing with the timeline then I can control the events that need to happen to stop what ever it is I'm suppose to do. Last time I talked to Tsuki she didn't tell me anything. What are your thought Kurama?'

From inside his mind he heard Kurama snort. **"Kit the only think I will say is. If you want a new timeline you got it. You fucked the original timeline so bad its impossible to tell what the future has in store. I'm pretty sure though some things are unchanged. Which work in your favor."**

Naruto looked confused, 'Kurama what are you talking about?' Kurama sighed.

 **'well nothing you have done should have affected Wave country. So Gato should becoming to take it over if he hasn't already, which means that Zabuza and Haku will be there. You could try and bring them to the leaf you if you wanted to, but that would mean telling the hokage your secret. Also the chunin exams. It should be scheduled to be held in the leaf. And if Kabuto is there then you know the snake is there. Which also means you can make friends with Gaara. Think about it kit, those were big events in your past.'** Kurama said ' **But things could go differently because of what you know. It just depends on what you do now kit'**

Naruto frowned then nodded. He picked up his sandals and walked towards the door. "Anko I'm heading to the academy. I'll see you when I get home. Well as long as you don't get a mission that is.'' He saw heard a muffled replied and grinned. She had been at the bar last night and got absolutely smashed, Charles had gave him a message about it. Charles was another spy fox. He had been making use of the foxes ability to go invisible and had them scouted all over the village so if something major happened he would know. Fukisaku seemed to enjoy the multiple uses of his clan. He was especially grateful for Naruto using the kits who just came out of their training.

Naruto had also sent out some older fox's past the leaf. Into the wild and near the boarders, Though upon request of Kurama he had not gone to Maki yet. That was home to the tailed Kitsune. Kurama had said something about him not being strong enough to hold their respect. Most of the demon fox's of Maki were old and held people to standard of what they could do. They absolutely refused to be commanded by someone who was weak. So Naruto left them alone. He was lucky that most of his secrets were still just that. He had made up lie about the sword and how got lost in the woods and found it. The Hokage wanted to take it, but let Naruto keep it seeing as he could have a useful weapon for the future.

Naruto made his way down the street with the sword on his back and this seemed to keep any wannabe attackers away from him. It had long ago been found out that Naruto was living with Anko and that she was training him on the side. He was now a threat to those that wanted to attack him. So he had enjoyed many freedoms that he hadn't had last around. Naruto was getting excited. They were reviewing for the Academy final exam.

(Couple days later)

Naruto got up and started putting on his clothes. A black muscle shirt that showed off some of the muscle he had been able to build up while training with Anko, he had black cargo shorts with his kunai pouch on his left leg, He had grown to five foot five inches, which was a giant compared to his class mates. The next tallest was a kid name Kyle who was four foot nine inches. Over that he wore a green vest with some pockets on the front. He also had bought some fingerless leather gloves with metal plates on the back. Naruto wondered about his height growth and Kurama had told him it was his doing but didn't explain much after that. He strapped Kusanagi on his back and walked downstairs. There he found a nice surprise. Kurenai was there with Anko chatting with the Hokage. Speaking of which Sarutobi saw Naruto and grinned which alerted the girls to his presence.

Anko looked Naruto up and down and gave a thumbs up. Kurenai approved of the look and the old monkey man nodded and smiled. 'He looks so much like you that it's scary Minato. Your looks and Kushina's attitude. Heh, he'll be a heart breaker.' the old man grinned, "You looked like an experienced genin Naruto. You will go far. Anyways Anko, Kurenai meet me in my office at twelve. We will be going over teams for this year. Naruto you need to be making your way down to the academy before you're late."

Naruto looked at the time and got wide eyed. "AHHH. I'll SEE YOU LATEEERR.." he screamed while rushing to the academy, giving the people in the room a small laugh. That's when Anko blinked and looked at the hokage.

"Why do you need me there, I didn't sign up to be an instructor" Anko said confused,

(Academy)

Naruto rushed into his class room and took his seat before the final bell rang. Iruka shook his head with a small smile at Naruto and took a serious face. "Ok kids listen up. Today you take the official Academy Genin Exams. Pass this three course test to become a ninja. It will be split into three parts. A written exam, a taijutsu exam, and a ninjutsu exam. You must score sixty percent or above on all three exams to graduate. The first exam will be the written. There will be absolute silence while taking this exam. If you cause a commotion or disturb the other students while taking this exam you will be kicked out of the room and you will be required to take this course to graduate. Tests are being passed out now so be quiet." As he was talking he had passed out the papers and looked at the students. "Begin now, you have two hours."

Naruto looked down and grinned mentally, he hated written exams but this was too easy. Kurama heard his thought and snorted. " **Well maybe its easy because you've already done this."**

Naruto quickly finished the exam and flipped his paper over. He leaned back and looked around. He saw that Yora was working hard and flipped her paper over. He noticed that some more people were also getting done and he then decided to take a nap.

Two hours later he was woke up by Yora and told that they were moving to the taijutsu portion of the exam. They saw Akise standing in the dojo with his arms crossed and a grin. He told the students to line up on the back wall while he explained the rules. "This is the Taijutsu Exams, the rules are very simple. You will have a match with me. I want you to fight for me for as long as you can. You are out if you cant keep fighting, give up. Or I deem you unable to fight. Here's a fair warning, I wont be as lax as I have while teaching. I want you to fight me seriously. To pass this part of the test then you have to last for at least a minute. Now I will call the first person, Nigel Lesai"

Naruto knew how this would go so he sat down and leaned against the walls and watched. Most people were getting around a minute thirty seconds some less some more. Naruto grinned when Yora took first place when she fought the man for more than two minute. Akise was a submission user. He got people in headlocks and that's how he got all the students out. "Naruto Uzumaki get up here. You've always been good at this so I'm expecting a lot more. Now lets see how much you have improved since our last match"

Naruto had never lost a match in the academy. He had ended matches quickly and only dragged it out if he had too. He had even fought Akise once but an injury from another student stopped the match. This got everyone's attention and even Iruka stopped by the room to see the match. Naruto, unlike every other time took a new stance that no one had saw before. He had one foot behind him. His left arm was beside his waist pulled back and his right arm was extended in front of him with his palm facing outwards and his fingers half bent. Akise rose an eyebrow at this stance. He was the second best taijutsu user in the village and he didn't recognize it. He took a stance and grinned.

"I have no idea what that stance is Naruto. Is it a bluff? Or maybe a lost style? I hope to learn its secrets during this match, lets hope you don't disappoint. Begin." Akise said and was surprised that Naruto didn't come forward, he just held his stance. Akise knew that look and started to go forward. "fine if you wont come to me I'll come to you." Naruto grinned and waited. Akise reached Naruto and threw a right hook. Apparently Naruto expected this and ducked under the hand and went for a gut punch.

The taijutsu master saw it coming and went back flipped away. Naruto determined not to lose momentum launched himself forward and kicked Akise in the stomach while he was in mid flip. Akise hit the ground hard. Naruto had infused chakra into his foot so when it connected it added more force to the kick. Akise got a up and grinned. "So this is what you've been hiding. I knew it. Lets continue."

The match went back and forth for a little over three minutes after that and Naruto was hard pressed to win. Both Naruto and Akise were sweating and panting, Akise launched himself forward and made a fatal mistake. Naruto wanted the match to be over. He saw Akise launch himself and Naruto waited. The style he was using was called the Slippery Fox. Lord Gale taught him that style himself a while back. It focused on speed and reflexes. The user would wait for the person to attack and the user would wait until the last second, avoid the attack while at the same time launching a counter attack. And Naruto had a move that would finish this match.

Akise reached Naruto and swung but Naruto jumped over him and came down with an axe heel kick that connected with the back of Akise head. Which then made contact with the concrete. But that wasn't enough to take down Akise. He got up and shook his head and right when he got his bearings he saw blonde hair and then darkness. Naruto, after his foot connected, jumped back and launched himself at the slowly rising man. Naruto spun around to the front and sent a right hook to the mans jaw.

Akise went flying back and hit the ground but then went up in smoke and when it cleared he was gone. That's when they heard clapping from behind them. All the students turned around and saw Akise grinning. "That was a good fight from what I saw. Now I must say this is a first for me, everyone of you passed my exam. Head onto lunch and go back to your class room, Iruka will then tell you what will happens after that."

Naruto nodded and swiped sweat from his brow, 'I really do need to get back into shape. I wish I had my old body. Then I could get some work done.'

About an hour later Naruto was sitting in class waiting. Though they didn't wait for long as Iruka walked into class with a smile on his face.

Iruka's eyes swept the room before he talked. "Ok guys. Days almost over. Time for the final part of the exam. Ninjutsu. So for this all you have to do is perform each three basic academy jutsu. Do that and you can walk out of the academy as a genin. After completing this portion you will be given a choice of your color head band, Red, black, or blue. So I will call you one at a time."

An hour later Naruto as well as Yora were both sitting with the rest of the class wearing a headband. Iruka looked proudly around the room. "So this the graduating class. Congratulations to you all, as of this moment you are recognized as genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. You all have to come here around ten thirty tomorrow. You will be introduced to your team mates and new jonin sensei. This will be the last time I say this so…class dismissed."

( **a/n: skipping to the next day….)**

Naruto took his seat in the academy, wearing the same gear as yesterday with Kusanagi next to him. 'So its official. I am graduating two years earlier than the rest of my friends, I wonder whose team I'll be on….'

" **it will be a new experience for sure, I just hope you're not paired with anyone useless."** Kusanagi said, He heard Kurama mutter something along the lines about a useless pink haired fan girl and Naruto grinned.

Yora and a Nigel talked to each other, waiting for Iruka to walk in to the room. They were all talking about goals that they wanted to accomplish. Nigel wanted to become a chunin instructor and change the school system, Yora wanted to be an Anbu and Naruto said he wanted to be either Hokage or the Hokage's personal guard.

The door opened and the room went silent. Iruka walked into the room with a folder. He walked to his desk and sat down and stared at the class. "Ok class. Here's how things will work, I will call a team. Then I will call your name and then I will tell you about who your sensei is. You will be a cell of four. The Leaf prides it self in teamwork. So it is expected of the next generation to uphold that pride and show the rest of the ninja world that same pride. Now lets begin Team one…"

Iruka went through the list and named off all the teams. And there was a glaring mistake, Naruto hadn't been on any of the teams listed and he wasn't the only who noticed.

"Iruka-Sensei. Naruto wasn't on any of the teams…..where does he go?" Nigel said sounding worried. Iruka smiled at that. "Did something happen?"

Iruka shook his head. "First I would like to congratulate Naruto for becoming Rookie Of the Year. He scored a perfect 100 on every portion of the exam. Naruto you would be surprised to hear that many of the jonin sensei asked for you on their team. The hokage wanted to try something new this year and it worked very well for this class because of the number of you. No matter what happened their would have been an odd man out. So he assigned the Rookie of the Year to become an apprentice to a jonin sensei. Naruto Uzumaki, you will be the apprentice to Anko Mitarashi as a stealth ,infiltration, and information gathering unit. Now to you all, don't be upset that he gets to be team all of one, especially because he's younger than you all. He will be more hard pressed than any of you to over come his own obstacles. Now your jonin sensei should-"

Iruka was cut off by a canon that shot through the window and erupted into smoke, when it cleared there was Anko standing behind a sign that read, 'Anko Mitarashi, Sexy Snake Mistress' and she was on top of Sally, who basically tore a whole into the wall. And she was grinning like a mad women. "Ok Naruto get your ass in gear. Time for your first lesson, tracking. Out side the academy you will see a slip of paper in one of the bushes. It has directions to another one. You will continue to follow these slip and it should lead to our training grounds. You have five hours and for every minute your late is another snake that chases you while we do training exercises. Good? Great. Now GO" she said with a mad look in her eyes that Naruto knew all to well. He grabbed the Kusanagi and ran outside.

Iruka looked at the frighten class and the crazy women with a blank face, "Really Anko? You had to make an entrance?" at those words Anko grinned and held a v with her fingers, "Of course I did, any normal person would use the door. And normal is over rated anyways."

'I hope he doesn't die…..' Iruka thought with a little bit of fear, 'Naruto you are in one hell of a ride. Before there was only so much she could do to you because of the age difference. But with that head band you are now seen as an adult in the eyes of the village…..Kami help Naruto' unknowing of the fact he already had help

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well that raps up this chapter. I did a lot of time skips in this chapter but it was necessary. I know that some of you might be wonder when I will start using the gifts Naruto got. Well I will start using them more often in the future.**

 **Anyways like always I hope you like it and leave a review.**

 **Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello every one I wanted to make this while I was in the process of making the next chapter. Fear not, I have not forgotten about the story. A bunch of stuff is happening which I will explain.

1: school. My school is doing exams and I have been studying for them. This takes a lot of time but it Is now resolved. I finished my last exam today.

1a: also my JROTC battalion is doing a thing called JCLC. Junior Cadet Leadership Challenge. It's a week long mini boot campy basically and im leaving on Sunday to fort jackson south carolina. I wont get back until the following Sunday. Also they take all electronics.

2:Jobs. I am not offiically hired at a place but I do yard work and other stuff for people around the neighbor hood to earn money. This takes me most of the day depending on the job

3: girlfriend. I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Nikki. She's had recent family problems and has been dealing with that while I am there, whenever I can, to help her. Also family is coming into town and I am meeting with them to meet her family.

4: me. I am writing the chapter. I have been getting writers block and im having problem writing the chapter so its moving slowly.

Last, 5: Family. I am moving and were doing a lot of things to help the people. My family is, thank the lord, moving to an area that will keep my close to my girlfriend, as she is only 8 minutes away by car, and school. All of this combined is making to hard to write. I cant promise the chapter will be out soon but its not coming out until the third week of June maybe after.

I am sorry to all who are looking forward to this story. I am not stopping it but it is slowly progressing. I know some of you will think that this is an excuse and im just lazy but im not. I just don't have the time at the moment. Even as im writing this I am pressed for time because I have to move out some beds before I leave for JCLC.

Anyways I hope you guys can wait a bit longer for the next chapter to come out…..and again im sorry.


End file.
